Ein scheinbar einfaches Spiel
by Sheila Chiaroscura
Summary: Das Trio spielt eine Partie Monopoly. Ein kleines Problem: Ron hat noch nie gespielt, und nichts ist normal in Hogwarts. Bald können sich die drei vor Korruption, miserablem Service und Gefängnisstrafen kaum noch retten. Autorisierte Übersetzung.


A/N: Das hier ist eine Übersetzung der Story "A Seemingly Simple Game" von Sarah1281. Sarah1281 hat mir erlaubt, die Story zu übersetzen.

Weil das mein erster Versuch ist, eine Story vom Englischen ins Deutsche zu übersetzen, würde ich mich sehr über Feedback freuen :-) Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es sich immer flüssig liest. Hoffe, es gefällt euch!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Die Story gehört Sarah1281, die Harry Potter Welt gehört J..

XxX

A Seemingly Simple Game - Ein scheinbar einfaches Spiel

XxX

An diesem Donnerstagnachmittag war im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors überraschend wenig los. Ausnahmsweise konnte nicht einmal Hermine eine Arbeit finden, die sie noch zu erledigen hatte, aber kein Teenager mit einem letzten Rest Selbstachtung würde um diese Zeit schon ins Bett gehen. Seit fünfzehn Minuten hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine nichts anderes getan, als sich gegenseitig anzustarren und darauf zu warten, dass etwas passieren würde. Da kam Ron plötzlich eine Idee.

„Hey, erinnerst du dich noch an diese Sache von der du mir letzten Sommer erzählt hast?", fragte er, indem er sich zu Hermine umwandte, ein Funke neu erwachten Lebens in seinen Augen.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Hermine. „Könntest du ein bisschen genauer sein?"

„Du hast von diesen Spielbrettern erzählt, die du immer nach Hogwarts mitbringst, aber nie spielen kannst, weil wir immer so viel zu tun haben", erklärte Ron.

„Spielbretter?", wiederholte Harry.

Ron nickte. „Ja, Spielbretter. Bretter, mit denen man spielt, wenn einem langweilig ist. Muggel benutzen sie, glaube ich. Hast du noch nie davon gehört?"

„Doch schon", entgegnete Harry. „Ich habe nur schon lange nicht mehr…ist schon eine Weile her. Früher habe ich manchmal Brettspiele in den Pausen oder Freistunden gespielt."

„Also, ich habe wirklich ein paar Brettspiele dabei", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe ein paar Spiele für zwei Spieler, aber die können wir natürlich nicht verwenden. Ich habe Cluedo, Monopoly, Scrabble und das Spiel des Lebens."

„Davon habe ich noch nie was gehört", gab Ron zu.

„Also, Cluedo ist ein Ratespiel", erklärte Hermine. „Jeder von uns sucht sich eine von sechs Figuren aus, die zu Gast bei Dr. Schwarz sind. Er wird vor Spielbeginn von einem von uns ermordet, und wir müssen nachforschen und herausfinden, wer ihn getötet hat, mit welcher von sechs möglichen Waffen und an welchem Tatort."

„Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn", protestierte Ron. „Würden wir nicht wissen, wo er getötet worden ist, wenn wir die Leiche gefunden haben? Und was ihn getötet hat? Wenn das ein Muggelspielbrett ist schätze ich mal, sie haben Muggelwaffen verwendet, keine Zauberstäbe."

„Na ja…ich schätze mal, jemand könnte die Leiche vom Tatort weggebracht haben", sagte Hermine, wenig überzeugend. „Und bei einigen der Waffen hast du recht, aber wenn du zum Beispiel eine Kopfverletzung von einem Rohr oder einem Kerzenleuchter hast, denke ich, dass die Wunde ungefähr gleich aussehen würde."

„Aber dann fallen ein paar Möglichkeiten trotzdem weg und wir werden grundlos aufgehalten", beschwerte sich Ron. „Wieso können wir nicht einfach die Leiche sehen? Und warum forschen wir überhaupt nach? Sollten sich nicht die Muggelauroren um sowas kümmern?"

„Ron, es ist nur ein Spiel", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „"Aber ich glaube, es ist am besten, wenn man alle sechs Spieler hat. Und noch was, wenn du glaubst, dass ich mit dir Scrabble spiele, täuschst du dich gewaltig, Hermine."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", erwiderte Hermine unschuldig.

„Was stimmt denn mit diesem ‚Scrabble' nicht?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Es ist ein Wortspiel", erklärte Harry. „Im Grunde würde Hermine jedes Mal gewinnen, weil sie den größten Wortschatz hat."

Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Okay, ich passe. Wie wär's mit dem ‚Spiel des Lebens'?"

„Da stehst du am Anfang deines Lebens als Erwachsener, und würfelst, um festzustellen, wohin du dich bewegst und was aus dir wird. Du könntest an der Uni studieren, heiraten, Kinder kriegen…das Ziel ist es, so viel Geld wie möglich verdient zu haben, wenn man fertig ist.", erklärte Hermine.

Ron sah entschieden unbeeindruckt aus. „Also eigentlich tust du so, als würdest du dein Leben leben? Das ist wirklich ziemlich komisch. Warum nicht gleich leben?"

„Es gibt immer noch Monopoly", schlug Harry vor. „Dabei kriegst du eine Menge Geld, bewegst dich über das Spielbrett und kaufst Grundstücke und bezahlst die Anderen, damit du ihre Grundstücke benutzen darfst. Das Ziel dieses Spiels ist es, so viel wie möglich aufzukaufen, damit du allen anderen Spielern das Geld abnehmen kannst."

Ron dachte eine Minute darüber nach. „Ich denk mal, das klingt okay. Aber wieso heißt es ‚Monopoly'?"

XxX

„Ich bin nicht die Bank", sagte Hermine, „ich bin immer die Bank."

„Tja, ich will auch nicht die Bank sein", entgegnete Harry.

Ron hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schaut bloß nicht mich an! Ich weiß nicht mal, wie dieses Spiel funktioniert."

Harry seufzte. „Er hat recht." Er und Hermine starrten einander durchdringend an. „Oh, na gut. Ich bin die Bank. Aber glücklich bin ich nicht darüber."

„Jeder beginnt das Spiel mit zwei Fünfhundertpfundscheinen, zwei Einhundertpfundscheinen, sechs Fünfzigpfundscheinen, sechs Zwanzigpfundscheinen, fünf Fünfpfundscheinen und fünf Einpfundscheinen", erklärte Hermine, während Harry das Geld austeilte.

„Ähm, Hermine?", fragte Ron mit einem leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich kenne mich mit Muggelgeld nicht aus. Das ist doch Muggelgeld, oder?"

Hermine nickte. „Keine Sorge. Du musst dich mit Muggelgeld nicht auskennen, um das Spiel zu verstehen, es wird alles in Pfund gerechnet. Tu einfach so, als wären es Galleonen, wenn das einfacher für dich ist."

„Jeder von uns braucht eine Spielfigur, die uns repräsentiert", übernahm Harry die Erklärung. „Ich nehme das Bügeleisen, weil ich immer das Bügeleisen bin."

„Genau deswegen nehme ich den Hund", sagte Hermine. Sie hob die Figur auf und stellte sie auf Los.

„Ich nehme…äh, das hier", sagte Ron und griff nach dem Fingerhut.

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Oh, ich hätte den Dalek nehmen sollen!", sagte er.

„Harry, das ist kein Dalek, sondern ein Fingerhut", korrigierte ihn Hermine.

„Aber es sieht aus wie ein Dalek", widersprach Harry.

„Was ist ein Dalek?", fragte Ron mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bloß die tödlichste Kreatur im ganzen Universum", sagte Harry ernst. „Vielleicht bist du sicherer, wenn du nicht über sie bescheid weißt. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass dich dein Unwissen vor ihnen schützt."

Hermine rollte die Augen. „Mach dir nichts draus, Ron."

Ron indessen sah alles andere als unbesorgt aus. „Aber Harry hat gerade gesagt, dass es mich töten könnte!"

„Daleks gibt es nicht wirklich", erklärte Hermine geduldig.

Harry wartete ab, bis Hermine nicht in ihre Richtung schaute, und flüsterte Ron „es gibt sie wohl" zu.

„Wir müssen würfeln, um zu bestimmen, wer anfängt", sagte Hermine und entnahm der Schachtel zwei Würfel. Sie würfelte eine Sieben. Ron würfelte als nächstes und warf eine Vier, Harry, der eine Zwei würfelte, war der letzte.

„Toller Start", sagte Harry mit einem todernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Hermine würfelte eine Drei und landete auf der Whitechapel Road. „Kaufe ich nicht."

„Aber warum?", fragte Ron verwundert. „Es kostet doch nur sechzig Galleonen, es ist das billigste Feld am ganzen Brett."

„Ich kaufe nie was unterhalb der rosa Felder", erklärte Hermine. „Es ist zwar nicht sehr teuer, aber die Miete bringt fast nichts ein."

Harry betrachtete das Spielbrett eingehend. „Ich würde sagen, das ist wirklich eher magenta als rosa."

Hermine hob die Brauen. „Fangen wir wirklich damit an, Harry?"

Harry sah so aus, als könne er nur schwer der Versuchung widerstehen, ja zu sagen (zweifellos als Rache für all die Male, wenn Hermine übergenau mit ihnen war), aber dann schüttelte er doch den Kopf. „Ich schätze mal nicht." Er musterte die Whitechapel Karte. „Hier steht, dass die Miete für Whitechapel nur zwei Pfund beträgt. Man muss alle Grundstücke einer Farbe besitzen, bevor man anfangen kann, Häuser zu bauen - dadurch erhöht sich die Miete - und man muss vier Häuser auf einem Grundstück haben, bevor man ein Hotel bauen kann."

„Ich dachte, man muss vier Häuser auf jedem Grundstück haben", erwiderte Hermine.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe es immer so gespielt. Und ehrlich mal, wenn wir vier Häuser auf jedem Grundstück verlangen, werden wir dann jemals Hotels kriegen?"

„Da könntest du recht haben", räumte Hermine ein.

XxX

Sie spielten eine Weile still vor sich hin (abgesehen von den obligatorischen, auf das Spiel bezogenen Gesprächen über den Kauf von Grundstücken), und begannen, ihr Einkommen zu sichern.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso es fünfundzwanzig Galleonen kostet, mit Harrys Zug zu fahren, aber fünfzig, um mit einem Zug von Hermine zu fahren", protestierte Ron. „Ich meine, verkauft sie Tickets beim Ein- und Aussteigen, oder was?"

„Das würde ich ihr schon zutrauen", sagte Harry ernst.

„Oh, das tue ich ganz bestimmt nicht", widersprach Hermine.

„Dann kaufst du eben alle Marktanteile auf", stellte Harry fest. „Ron, wir Außenseiter müssen zusammenhalten."

„Klar doch, Harry", sagte Ron und reichte ihm die Würfel weiter.

XxX

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich ins Gefängnis muss", beschwerte sich Harry. „Ich kenne dort nicht mal jemanden und fühle mich nicht sicher."

Hermines nächster Wurf brachte sie ebenfalls ins Gefängnis. „Na ja, man könnte sagen, dass du gekommen bist, um mich zu besuchen, aber du bist ja vor mir reingekommen."

„Also durfte ich zusehen, wie sie dich eingesperrt haben?", fragte Harry hocherfreut. „Großartig. Ich hoffe, ich habe Fotos gemacht. Weswegen bist du verhaftet worden?"

„Verstoß gegen die Verkehrsordnung", erwiderte Hermine steif.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Jemanden brutal überfahren?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht! Es war nur eine kleine Unachtsamkeit, jemand, namentlich ich, hat die Autobahn überquert."

„Das war dumm", erklärte ihr Harry.

„Wenigstens sitze ich nicht wegen Steuerhinterziehung", entgegnete Hermine.

„Was ist eine Autobahn?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Es ist eine Straße, auf der sich jede Menge Fahrzeuge sehr, sehr schnell fortbewegen", erklärte ihm Hermine. „Langsame Fahrzeuge sind dort nicht erlaubt."

„Vielleicht bin ich wirklich wegen dir hier drin", rief Harry plötzlich aus.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie du das gemacht haben solltest. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich geplant, die Autobahn zu überqueren, oder der Welt verkündet, dass ich so etwas vorhabe."

Harry warf ihr einen triumphierenden Blick zu und grinste.

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Was?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Dank meiner Studien der altehrwürdigen Kunst des Wahrsagens war ich in der Lage, vorauszusehen, dass Hermine verhaftet werden würde, und darum konnte ich zur richtigen Zeit auftauchen, um sie auszulachen. Ich meine, um sie moralisch zu unterstützen", offenbarte Harry.

„Nein", sagte Hermine fest.

„Fällt dir eine andere Erklärung ein?", forderte sie Harry auf.

„Es war ein vollkommener Zufall", beharrte Hermine.

„Ja sicher, die Zeitungen nehmen dir das bestimmt ab", spottete Harry.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, aber enthielt sich eines weiteren Kommentars. „Tja, ich bin ohnehin nicht lange hier drin. Entweder für drei Runden, oder bis ich einen Pasch werfe."

„Aber wie lange dauert eine Runde, wenn man im Gefängnis sitzt?", grübelte Ron. Ich meine, es könnte ein Tag sein oder eine Woche oder sogar ein Jahr. Ich glaube, drei Jahre in Muggelaskaban sind ein bisschen viel."

„Ich denke, jede Gefängnisstrafe ist ein bisschen viel, wenn man nur die Autobahn überquert hat", antwortete Hermine. „Ich muss wohl eine Wiederholungstäterin sein..."

„Sie führt ein Leben am Abgrund", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Und immer dann, wenn ein Polizeiauto vorbeifährt…"

„Warum kommt man früher raus, wenn man einen Pasch wirft?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ich könnte auf Bewährung rausgekommen sein", schlug Hermine vor.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wegen eines Verstoßes gegen die Verkehrsordnung; dafür wärst du nicht mal annähernd so lange im Gefängnis. Ich denke eher an Bestechung."

XxX

„Ich bin auf Frei Parken gelandet!", rief Ron aus. „Erfolg!" Freudig zog er das Geld, das sie früher hatten bezahlen müssen und das nun halb unter das Brett geschoben war, hervor.

Er stutzte. „Warum kriege ich so viel Geld, weil ich frei parken kann? Ich meine, parken kann doch nicht so teuer sein, oder? Das hier ist mehr wert als manche Grundstücke."

„Es ist offensichtlich, du hast ein Auto gekidnappt", teilte ihm Harry mit. Da er Rons Verwunderung bereits kommen sah, stellte er schnell klar: „Du hast jemandem das Auto gestohlen."

„Tja, das war nicht besonders nett von mir", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, egal. Ich bin reich! Ich bin reich!"

„Besser gesagt, reicher", verbesserte Hermine. „Ich glaube, ich habe im Moment am meisten Geld."

„Aber du hast nur wenige Grundstücke", bemerkte Harry. „Ich glaube, Ron hat die meisten Grundstücke, obwohl ich welche habe, die mehr wert sind."

„Ron, wollen wir Grundstücke tauschen?", schlug Hermine vor. „Ich habe das Elektrizitätswerk, das gebe ich dir für Fenchurch Street Station, oder du kriegst Liverpool Street Station oder King's Cross Station für das Wasserwerk."

Ron zögerte. „Hm, ich hätte zwar gerne King's Cross Station, das ist nämlich das einzige Feld auf dem ganzen Spielbrett, von dem ich je was gehört habe, aber dann hätte ich nur zwei von vier Bahnhöfen, und ich könnte zwei von drei Kraftwerken bekommen, das ist besser."

Hermine nahm seine Verkehrsmittelkarte mit Freude entgegen. „Drei habe ich, eine brauche ich noch."

„Tja, Marylebone Station kriegst du sicher nicht. Vergiss es", erklärte Harry ihr rundheraus. „Und Ron, was habe ich gerade gesagt, über Hermine und die Verkehrswege?"

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Ron zu. „Ich hab nicht wirklich zugehört; ich habe versucht herauszufinden, was ich würfeln muss, damit ich auf Frei Parken lande."

Hermine blinzelte. „Ron, willst du etwa sagen, dass du geschummelt hast?"

„Ich würde deinen Zorn etwas ernster nehmen, wenn du nicht gerade in Muggelaskaban wärst", gab Ron offen zu.

„Ich bin gerade rausgekommen, also sag's mir", verlangte Harry.

„Nein, ich hab nicht geschummelt. Wenn ich schummeln würde, würde ich nicht ständig so kleine Zahlen würfeln, während ihr beiden mit einem Wurf über das halbe Feld kommt", antwortete Ron.

„Das Feld ist zehn Felder lang, also kommen wir eher über ein Viertel", stellte Hermine richtig.

Ron ignorierte sie. „Ihr habt aber Glück, dass ich nicht schummle, ihr beiden passt kein bisschen auf, wie ich würfle."

„Wir vertrauen dir", meinte Harry großmütig.

Ron schnaubte. „Hermine nicht. Sie hat versteckt, was sie gemacht hat, als ich das erste Mal hier rübergekommen bin."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", log Hermine.

„Ich glaube, es könnte sein, dass du die Würfel nicht richtig wirfst", schlug Harry vor.

„Wie kann ich denn bitte falsch würfeln?", fragte Ron. „Ich muss sie doch nur fallen lassen."

„Aber du wirfst ständig diese grottenschlechten Zahlen", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Offensichtlich hasst mich dieses Spiel einfach", sagte Ron nüchtern.

„Ron, Spiele können dich nicht -", begann Hermine, unterbrach sich dann aber. „Muggelspiele können dich nicht hassen."

„Tja, dieses hier tut es aber", sagte Ron stur.

XxX

„Ich werde zwei Häuser für Fleet Street kaufen. Mensch, ich will unbedingt auf Regent Street landen", murmelte Harry.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Ron misstrauisch.

„Weil ich wirklich nicht will, dass du ein Monopol darauf kriegst, und du hast schon die anderen zwei", gab Harry offen zu.

„Harry! Was für ein Freund bist du?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ein Freund, der nicht will, dass du ein Monopol auf der zweitgrößten Farbe des Spiels bekommst", antwortete Harry sachlich. „Hermine würde mir nie Mayfair geben, und ich rücke Park Lane nicht heraus, egal was sie mir anbietet."

„Richtig", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Aber Marlborough Street oder Oxford Street hätte ich wirklich gerne, und ich würde dir eine ganze Menge dafür geben", bot Harry Ron an.

Ron antwortete mürrisch: „Was, also willst du ein Monopol auf orange, oder mich noch mehr davon abhalten, eins auf grün zu bekommen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht. Hermine landet nur andauernd auf den beiden, deshalb will ich sie haben."

„Aber die Miete ist doch gar nicht so hoch", erinnerte ihn Ron.

„Oh, ich weiß", erwiderte Harry. „Es geht eher ums Prinzip. Und da fällt mir ein…der Bank gehen die Hunderter aus, könnt ihr ein paar von Euren gegen Fünfhundertpfundscheine eintauschen?"

„Was passiert, wenn die Bank pleite geht?", erkundigte sich Ron. „Gewinnen wir dann?"

„Keiner gewinnt, wenn der Bank das Geld ausgeht", sagte Hermine grimmig. „Und in den Regeln steht, dass die Bank die Befugnis hat, ihr eigenes Geld zu drucken."

„Das hast du dir gerade ausgedacht", beschuldigte sie Harry.

„Nein, wirklich nicht!", beharrte Hermine. „Früher haben meine Eltern und ich ständig gespielt, und diese Partien konnten ewig lange dauern!"

XxX

„Ich glaube, ich möchte Häuser kaufen", verkündete Ron. „Ich möchte…eins für Pall Mall, eins für Whitehall, zwei für Northumberland Avenue, eins für Marlborough Street und eins für Oxford Street."

Hermine und Harry tauschten beunruhigte Blicke, als Ron sein Geld abzählte und begann, es auszugeben.

„Bist du…auch absolut sicher?", fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Natürlich! Warum nicht?", fragte Ron verblüfft. „Jetzt bekomme ich mehr Miete, oder nicht?"

„Na ja…", Hermine brach ab und versuchte, ihr Anliegen taktvoll zu formulieren. „Es sieht nur so aus, als würdest du jetzt all dein Geld aufbrauchen, und die Häuser erhöhen die Miete nicht mal so sehr."

„Daran hab ich auch gedacht", gab Ron zurück. „Aber ich könnte nur ein Hotel haben, selbst wenn ich mein ganzes Geld ausgebe, und es ist doch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand darauf landen würde."

„Aber was wenn du auf etwas Teurem landest und nicht genügend Geld hast, um zu bezahlen?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ich komme sowieso bald an Los vorbei", erwiderte Ron. „Entspann dich, ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Du hast ihn gehört", sagte Harry fröhlich.

„Das ist eine schlechte Idee", murmelte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

XxX

Anstatt das Los Feld zu passieren, landete Ron auf Park Lane. Er zog eine Grimasse, während er die fünfunddreißig Pfund Miete überreichte. „Dein Service war schrecklich."

„Überhaupt nicht!", rief Harry beleidigt aus.

Ron nickte ernst. „Doch. Ich konnte nicht mal irgendwo übernachten und musste draußen schlafen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das nicht irgendwo anders umsonst tun konnte!"

„Sieh mal, du kriegst den Service, für den du bezahlt hast", sagte Harry naserümpfend.

„Ich habe zumindest für ein Zelt bezahlt!", entgegnete Ron.

„Nicht in der heutigen Wirtschaftslage", widersprach Harry. Er landete auf Erwerbsteuer. „Okay, das sind zehn Prozent meines Geldes oder zweihundert Pfund. Bis ich zweitausend Pfund habe, werden die zehn Prozent immer billiger sein…"

Hermine kam auf Fleet Street zu stehen. „Ich würde ebenfalls gerne melden, dass der Service schrecklich war. Ich meine, ich habe zwar ein Dach über dem Kopf, aber es ist undicht, und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich eine Kakerlake gesehen habe. Und die Heizung ist kaputt."

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören", entschuldigte sich Harry. „In welchem Zimmer warst du nochmal untergebracht?"

„Ähm", Hermine war einen Moment lang verunsichert, doch erholte sich schnell wieder. „Zimmer 360."

„Ah, tatsächlich existiert bei uns kein Zimmer 360", triumphierte Harry. Er wandte sich an Ron. „Das ist hier neu für dich, also pass gut auf: Manchmal sind die Beschwerden der Kunden unaufrichtig. Ich sollte sie wirklich wegen Verleumdung verklagen."

„Ich habe keinen Schadenersatz gefordert", entgegnete Hermine.

„Gut. Stell sicher, dass es auch so bleibt", verlangte Harry.

„Drohst du mir etwa?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, ich biete dir lediglich Rechtsbeistand an", antwortete Harry. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, sollte ich dafür wirklich etwas verlangen."

XxX

Ron passierte Los, nur um daraufhin erneut auf Erwerbsteuer zu landen, gefolgt von Chance, wo er für die Instandhaltung seiner Häuser zahlen musste, danach kamen Marylebone Station, Vine Street, Fleet Street, und dann wanderte er geradewegs ins Gefängnis.

„Okay, ich glaube, das Spiel hasst dich wirklich", gab Hermine zu.

„Hey, er ist derjenige, der sich dazu entschieden hat, das Gesetz zu brechen", sagte Harry scheinheilig.

„Harry, du warst selbst fünfmal im Gefängnis", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Ja, nun, ich beschwere mich nicht, oder?", fragte Harry rhetorisch. Mittlerweile war es offensichtlich, dass Harry langsam aber sicher die Führung vor Hermine übernommen hatte, der arme Ron war längst keine Bedrohung mehr. „Oh, schau mal, wieder Gefängnis. Na schön."

„Wofür bist du diesmal im Knast, Welpen treten?", fragte Ron, ein wenig säuerlich.

„Witwen skalpieren", erwiderte Harry unbekümmert.

Hermine wandte sich an Ron. „Wir hoffen wirklich, dass du auf Frei Parken landest", sagte sie ehrlich. „Du brauchst es dringend."

Harry grinste. „Vielleicht hoffst du das. Ich hingegen erachte es nicht für notwendig, Kriminelle Handlungen auch noch zu unterstützen. Und…ich bin wieder draußen."

„Na schön, ich jedenfalls hoffe", stellte Hermine klar. Als sie ihren Hund auf das Ereignisfeld setzte, musste sie feststellen, dass sie Krankenhausrechnungen zu begleichen hatte.

„Muss wohl für den Hund sein, den du gerade getötet hast", vermutete Ron.

„Ich habe ihn nicht getötet", sagte Hermine und stellte ihre Spielfigur schnell wieder aufrecht hin. „Er hat nur geschlafen."

„Jaah, als dir deine Eltern das über dein Kaninchen erzählt haben, als du fünf warst, war das auch gelogen", erklärte Ron ihr entschuldigend. „Ich denke, nun ist es Zeit für dich, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

Harry landete auf Frei Parken. „Erfolg!"

„Oh, also ist es für dich völlig in Ordnung, wenn du ein Auto klaust", bemerkte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", sagte Harry mit einer aufgesetzten Unschuldsmiene. „Ich habe bloß hart gearbeitet."

„Indem du ein Auto umsonst geparkt hast? Klingt eher nach schmarotzen", sagte Hermine nüchtern.

„Nur, weil du nicht halb so geschäftstüchtig bist wie ich, musst du noch lange nicht urteilen", gab Harry beleidigt zurück.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du ins Gefängnis gehst, lass dich wegen Brandstiftung festnehmen", riet Ron, in Harrys Richtung nickend. „Ich weiß auf jeden Fall, dass ich genau das vorhabe." Er landete auf Liverpool Station.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Das tut mir so leid, Ron."

„Ich kann das nicht bezahlen", sagte Ron entsetzt. „Was soll ich jetzt machen? Heißt das, ich verliere?"

„Nein, es heißt, dass du eine Hypothek auf eins deiner Grundstücke aufnehmen oder es an die Bank zurückverkaufen musst", erklärte Hermine. „Eine Hypothek aufnehmen heißt, dass du die Hälfte des Betrags bekommst, den du dafür bezahlt hast, inzwischen kann es kein anderer Spieler kaufen. Du wirst nichts daran verdienen, aber wenn du genügend Geld hast, um die Hypothek zurückzuzahlen, bekommst du es wieder. Wenn du es verkaufst, heißt das, dass es jeder von uns kaufen kann."

Ron runzelte die Stirn und wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Er überlegte, was er besaß und worauf kaum jemand landete.

„Ich nehme eine Hypothek auf Leicester Square auf", entschied er sich schließlich und gab die Karte ab. Er musste mehr als die Hälfte des Geldes, das er dafür erhielt, an Hermine abgeben.

Als Ron dann auf Vermögensabgabe landete, wand er sich förmlich. „Ach, komm schon! Ich kann mich kaum selbst versorgen, was für eine Art Vermögen habe ich schon?"

„Ich glaube, die Vermögensteuer ist eine Steuer, die du ab einem bestimmten Einkommen zahlen musst", meinte Harry.

„Tja, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich kein Geld habe, um mir etwas zu essen zu kaufen, kann es das wohl nicht sein", erwiderte Ron. „Vielleicht denke ich ja an meine missliche Lage und gebe mein ganzes Geld für eine Menge Alkohol aus…"

Ron blickte auf, nur um zu sehen, wie Harry der Bank Geld entnahm. „Wie korrupt bist du eigentlich?", fragte er empört. „Jetzt veruntreust du schon schamlos?"

„Nein, tu ich nicht!", schwor Harry. „Ich tausche nur ein bisschen Kleingeld von mir gegen größere Banknoten aus."

„Ich beobachte dich", warnte ihn Ron.

XxX

„Ich fühle mich, als würde ich einem Zug beim Entgleisen zusehen", sagte Hermine unbehaglich mit Blick auf Ron.

„Hey, er ist derjenige, der seine Häuser nicht abgeben will", meinte Harry.

Ron landete schon wieder auf Park Lane. „Wie kannst du nachts noch schlafen?"

„Ich schätze mal, um einiges bequemer als du", antwortete Harry unbekümmert. „Einige unter uns können sich noch die Heizkosten leisten."

„Ich muss wohl noch eine Hypothek aufnehmen", sagte Ron verdrießlich.

„Weißt du was, gib mir einfach Marlborough Street und wir sind Quitt", bot Harry an.

Ron zögerte, denn er hätte eigentlich mehr zahlen müssen, um auf Park Lane zu stehen, als Marlborough Street wert war. Schließlich gewann doch sein Stolz die Oberhand. „Niemals!"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Wie du willst. Ich hab's versucht."

„Warum übernachte ich immer in teuren Hotels, obwohl ich kein Geld habe?", beklagte sich Ron.

„Vielleicht kannst du nur sehr schlecht mit Geld umgehen", schlug Hermine vor. „Oder du versuchst, den Schein zu wahren."

„Hier gibt es nicht mehr viel Schein zu wahren", versicherte ihr Ron.

„Also liegt es am schlechten Umgang mit Geld", beschloss Hermine.

XxX

„Was bekommst du denn für dein Vermögen?", fragte Ron, nachdem Harry auf Vermögensteuer gelandet war.

„Die Tränen verwaister Kinder", antwortete Harry prompt.

„Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch und wirst alleine sterben, umgeben von deinem Geld", prophezeite Ron düster.

Hermine stöhnte. „Oh, nicht du auch noch!"

„Damit kann ich leben", sagte Harry abschätzig.

Ron landete auf Erwerbsteuer. „Müssen wir die zweihundert Pfund mitzählen, die ich jetzt kriege, weil ich über Los gezogen bin? Ich meine, kann ich die nicht nach dem Steuerzahlen bekommen?"

„Tut mir leid, Ron, so funktioniert das Spiel nicht", sagte Hermine und klang dabei so, als täte es ihr aufrichtig leid.

„Also sind zehn Prozent…einundzwanzig Galleonen", sagte Ron. „Das ist peinlich."

„Schau mal, auf Frei Parken ist schon seit einer Weile niemand mehr gelandet", stellte Hermine fest. „Da liegt eine Menge Geld."

„Mein Weihnachts…irgendwas ist angewachsen und ich bekomme hundert Galleonen!", sagte Ron hocherfreut. „Vielleicht ist noch nicht alles verloren!"

„Gute Einstellung", lobte Hermine.

XxX

„…Das kann ich nicht bezahlen", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd, als er auf Harrys Hotel zu stehen kam. „Ich gebe auf."

„Du willst wirklich aufgeben?", fragte Hermine nach. „In diesem Fall würden deine Grundstücke zurück an die Bank gehen."

„Ich müsste auf alles, was ich besitze, eine Hypothek aufnehmen, und selbst das würde nicht mehr reichen", sagte Ron unglücklich. „Meine Figur hat sich gerade im Hotelzimmer das Leben genommen."

„Ron!", rief Hermine entsetzt. „Das kannst du nicht einfach so machen, das ist schrecklich!"

„Tja, jetzt ist es ein wenig zu spät", entgegnete Ron und rückte ein Stück vom Tisch weg.

Harry hob Rons Geld und Karten auf, während Hermine seine Häuser vom Brett räumte. „Eine schlimme Sache ist das", sagte Harry. „Hoffentlich werde ich nicht verklagt."

„Du bist völlig herzlos", beschwerte sich Ron. „Ich bin tot und du denkst an Geld."

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es gut ist, die Toten sprechen zu hören", gab Hermine besorgt zu bedenken.

XxX

„Jetzt gibt es nur noch uns beide", sagte Harry zu Hermine.

„Räche mich!", flehte Ron an Hermine gewandt.

„Aber…eigentlich wurdest du ja nicht ermordet", protestierte sie.

„Es ist Harrys Schuld!", erklärte Ron ihr.

„Eigentlich war es eher eine Mischung aus Pech und deinen eigenen Fehlern als Anfänger", stellte Hermine klar.

„Heißt das, du willst mir nicht helfen?", hakte Ron nach. „Harry hätte mir geholfen."

„Da du dich an ihm rächen willst, bezweifle ich, dass er dir dabei helfen würde", erwiderte Hermine nüchtern.

„Ich würde definitiv darüber nachdenken", versprach Harry.

Ron runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich kann es einfach nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Ich kann Harry einfach nicht um Hilfe bitten, um an sich selbst Rache zu nehmen. Obwohl ich weiß, dass er es tun würde, weil er ein viel besserer Freund ist als du, Hermine. Aber es wäre einfach nicht richtig."

Harry strahlte. „Hey, willst du Whitehall haben, wo es doch jetzt wieder frei ist?"

Hermine verneinte. „Nein danke, so viel ist es wirklich nicht wert."

Rons Kiefer klappte herunter. „Das ist beleidigend."

„Was ist beleidigend?", fragte Harry abwesend.

„Ihr wollt das Grundstück, das mich mein Leben gekostet hat, nicht einmal haben!", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Hermine mit einem ein wenig schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist nur…nicht sehr viel wert und hier geht es jetzt wirklich zur Sache."

„Oh, und es ist nicht zur Sache gegangen, als ich noch dabei war?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ähm…" Hermine verstummte.

XxX

„Übrigens stimmt es nicht ganz, dass wir deine Grundstücke nicht wollen", meldete sich Harry zu Wort. „Ich habe Bond Street gekauft, jetzt, wo es frei ist."

„Na toll! Das hilft mir auch nicht mehr!", rief Ron.

„Das ist wirklich nicht fair", protestierte Harry. „Zuerst regst du dich auf, weil wir dein früheres Eigentum nicht wollen, und dann regst du dich auf, weil wir es wollen. Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass es wieder zum Verkauf steht."

„Es ist sehr wohl deine Schuld! Ich wette, du hast den Würfel verhext oder so!", beschuldigte ihn Ron. „Ich wette, du hast meine Lebensgeschichte an irgendeine Agentur verkauft und ein Vermögen gemacht, weil daraus ein Bestseller entstanden ist!"

„Tolle Idee!", rief Harry aus.

Ron stöhnte. „Sag jetzt bloß nicht, ich habe dich auf irgendwelche Ideen gebracht!"

„Hast du nicht", versicherte ihm Harry. „Ich hatte genau das ohnehin schon getan. Ich denke nur noch immer, dass es eine tolle Idee war."

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie ich gestorben bin?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„…Ich wollte meine Erinnerungen an dich nicht beflecken, indem ich dich in diesem Zustand sehe", sagte Harry etwas lahm.

XxX

„Tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Hermine schließlich, „aber ich glaube, ich muss es so halten wie Ron. Das hier kann ich niemals gewinnen."

„Aber es war noch keiner auf Frei Parken!", widersprach Harry. „Weißt du was, wir sollten einfach versuchen, zu Frei Parken zu kommen, und dann hören wir auf. Ich verzichte auf die Miete, außer bei den Hotels."

„Du hast eine Menge Hotels", meinte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Ich habe nur vier", sagte Harry, als sei das gar nichts. „Statistisch gesehen ist deine Chance, nicht auf ihnen zu landen, viel größer."

Hermine seufzte. „Oh, na schön. Ich mache weiter."

„Also…hat man dich gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden und entweder davon abgehalten oder wiederbelebt?", vermutete Ron.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Lass gut sein."

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie sie es beenden wollte?" Ron wandte sich nun an Harry.

„Ich wollte meine Erinnerungen an sie auch nicht beflecken", behauptete Harry.

Ron beobachtete das Spiel eine Weile lang, während Harry und Hermine versuchten, auf Frei Parken zu landen, und dabei ein ums andere Mal scheiterten.

„Hey, Hermine, wir wissen doch schon lange, wie korrupt Harry geworden ist."

„Ja…", sagte sie langsam, unsicher, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Na ja, ich frage mich allmählich, womit du davonkommst, während wir von Harrys Intrigen abgelenkt sind", erklärte er.

Harry erstarrte und musterte Hermine. „Das…ist wirklich eine gute Frage."

Hermine lächelte ein offen boshaftes Lächeln.

„All das Geld, das du ‚geerbt' hast…ich wette, du tötest alle deine Verwandten!", beschuldigte sie Ron.

„Ja, Ron, du hast meinen teuflischen Plan durchschaut", erwiderte Hermine ironisch. „Eigentlich arbeite ich für die Mafia."

„Ich fühle mich so desillusioniert", stöhnte Ron. „Gibt es hier niemanden, dem ich noch trauen kann?"

„Nein, nicht hier", antwortete Harry, offensichtlich erschüttert. „Und ich hatte solchen Spaß, weil ich der Korrupte unter uns war…"

„Du bist der Korrupte unter uns", beharrte Hermine.

XxX

„Ich hab's!", jubelte Harry, als er endlich auf Frei Parken gelandet war.

„Ich frage mich, wie viel da drin war", grübelte Hermine.

Harry begann rasch, das Geld zu zählen. „Eintausend vierhundertundzweiundneunzig Pfund."

Hermine stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Natürlich habe ich allein schon mindestens dreitausend Pfund", fuhr Harry fort. „Verglichen mit Rons Todheit und Hermines eindeutig weniger als dreitausend Pfund, schätze ich mal, dass ich der Gewinner bin. Wer will nochmal spielen?"

Ron stand auf und begann, sich rückwärtsgehend davonzustehlen. „Oh nein. Ich spiele dieses Spiel nie wieder mit dir! Irgendetwas stimmt ganz eindeutig entweder mit dir oder dem Spiel nicht, und weil du mein bester Freund bist, sage ich, es ist das Spiel."

„Wir können trotzdem noch eines der anderen Spiele spielen", schlug Hermine vor.

„Was zum Beispiel? Cluedo? Die Antwort ist leicht: Wenn Harry den Toten nicht selbst umgebracht hat, hat er jemanden angeheuert, das für ihn zu erledigen. Spiel des Lebens? Harry hetzt uns einen Auftragskiller auf den Hals. Er ist hartherzig!", stieß Ron hervor.

„Hey", sagte Harry, leicht verärgert. „Ich dachte, du gibst mir nicht die Schuld."

Ron machte einen überraschten Rückzieher. „Tu ich nicht."

„Dann will ich wirklich nicht erleben, wie du bist, wenn du es doch tust", murmelte Harry.

„Es gibt noch immer Scr-", setzte Hermine an.

„Daraus wird einfach nichts werden, Hermine", unterbrach sie Harry.

„Hey, ich weiß was!", rief Ron plötzlich. „Gehen wir Quidditch spielen!"

„Genial!" Harry sprang begeistert auf. „Wer als erster am Feld ist!"

Die beiden rannten davon. Hermine rollte die Augen und begann, das Spielbrett abzuräumen. Sie hatte noch immer nichts zu tun, also würde sie wohl einfach in die Bibliothek gehen.

Sie wünschte, nicht zum ersten Mal, es gäbe Strom in Hogwarts. Allerdings, wenn man bedachte, dass Brettspiele offenbar das Fassungsvermögen von Zauberern überstiegen, würde das wohl ein Riesendesaster werden.


End file.
